The present invention relates to a device used to separate composite fluids comprised of at least two liquids of differing specific gravities and to separate particulates from fluids.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,952 hereby incorporated by reference describes and claims a composite fluid separator capable of isolating a first liquid from a composite fluid having a first and second liquid, in which the first and second liquids have differing specific gravities. An outer housing encloses a separation chamber. An inlet port delivers the composite fluid through an elongated spillway into the sump of the chamber. Positioned between the inlet port and the outlet port is a plurality of stacked baffles, composed of individual separation flow plates, placed in an inclined relationship. The plurality of baffles creates a flow path in which the composite fluid is forced to flow over each of the individual separation flow plates as it travels upward in the separation chamber toward the outlet port. More particularly the composite fluid separator, comprises, consists essentially of, and consists of a chamber with a top and bottom surface, a wall surrounding the periphery of said chamber; an inlet port in said top surface of said chamber, an outlet port on said wall of said housing; and a plurality of separation flow plates at an inclined relationship extending between said inlet port and said outlet port; wherein alternating separation flow plates of said plurality of separation flow plates have a first side and a second side, wherein said first side is positioned flush with a first chamber side wall and said second side is positioned by a predetermined distance from a second chamber side wall, and wherein the remaining separation flow plates of said plurality of separation flow plates have a first side and a second side, wherein said second side is positioned flush with said second chamber side wall and said first side is positioned said predetermined distance from said first chamber side wall, wherein said separation flow plates have an upper and a lower end, said lower end positioned a second predetermined distance from a chamber front wall.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,241 hereby incorporated by reference provides an alternate method of separating a first liquid from a second liquid having a different specific gravity. A housing encloses a separation chamber. An inlet port delivers the composite fluid into the sump of the chamber. A plurality of stacked baffles is positioned between the inlet and outlet ports, composed of individual inclined separation flow plates. The baffles create a flow path in which the fluid flows over each of the plates as it travels upward in the separation chamber toward the outlet port. More particularly, the composite fluid separator comprises, consists essentially of or consists of a chamber with a top and bottom surface, a wall surrounding the periphery of said chamber; an inlet port in said top surface of said chamber; an outlet port on said chamber; a spiral plate, said spiral plate having an outer edge in sealing engagement with said wall of said chamber and said spiral plate formed in an upright funnel shape; and a center spillway, extending from said inlet port to said bottom surface of said chamber.